


Say No To This But It’s Sade X MOR Salieri

by WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Crack, Don’t read this, Hhhhhh, Historical!Sade, Le bien qui fait mal, Lyric changing thing, Mor!Salieri, blame Julian on the amerev amino, has been denied, i guess, the quality content I /didn’t/ promise, they sent me a pic containing this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham/pseuds/WeeklyReportWithJamesCheetham
Summary: cries





	Say No To This But It’s Sade X MOR Salieri

**Author's Note:**

> I probably messed up on some of the lyrics with beat and rhythm and rhyme but oh well 
> 
> This was a bad idea lol

Burr:  
There’s nothing like summer in the city  
Someone under stress meets someone looking s(h)ade(y)  
There’s sod—- in the air and you can smell it ;)  
And Salieri’s by himself… I’ll let him tell it 

Salieri:  
I haven’t slept in a week I was weak I was awake you’ve never seen a masochistic musician more in need of a break  
Longing for that Wolfgang, missing my wife—  
That’s when Mr. Donny Sade walked into my life  
He said:

De Sade:  
I know  
You are a man of honor  
I’m not sorry to bother you at home  
But I don’t know where to go  
And I care here all alone

Salieri:  
He said—-

De Sade:  
My fantasies are doing me right  
drinking me, eating me, and filling me  
And suddenly I’m up and gone  
I have the means to go oonnnn~

Salieri:  
So he offered me a loan I offered to walk him home he said—

Sade:  
You’re too kind, sir

Salieri:  
He give me thirty bucks that he had socked away he lived a block away he said—

Sade:  
This one’s mine, sir

Salieri:  
Then I said that we should head out to the luncheon  
He turned red  
He led me to his dungeon  
Threw me on this huge bed  
And said

De Sade:  
Stay~

Salieri:  
Hey~

De Sade:  
Hey~

Salieri:  
That’s when I began to pray lord show me how to say  
No to this  
I don’t know how to say no to this  
And oh my god I feel so helpless  
And my gecko is saying hecko yeet

Sade:  
Woaaaoaoaooooooh

Salieri:  
[Repeat some stuff]  
In my mind I’m tryna go

(Go go go)

And then his ———- is on mine and I don’t say

n o n o s a y n o t o t h i s (repeat a few times)

Salieri:  
I wish I could say it was the last time  
I said that last time  
It became a past time  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter from another doctor even better it said:

Doctor:  
Dear sir I hope this letter finds you in “good” health and in the prospect and something about putting wealth in the pockets of people like me down on your luck you see it was a Sadist that you decided to

Salieri:  
Fuuuuu—-

Doctor:  
Uh oh!  
You made the wrong sucker a cuckoid  
So time to pay the piper for the pants he unbuckled  
And hey,  
You can keep coming back for injury healing supplies  
If the price is right  
If not I’m telling your wife

Salieri:  
I hid the letter and I raced to his place  
Screamed “how could you” in his face  
He said—

Sade:  
Mmmm yes, sir~

Salieri:  
Half dressed, a mess, I looked pathetic  
He cried—

Sade:  
Please don’t go, sir~

Salieri:  
So was the whole story a setup?

Sade:  
I don’t know about any letter—

Salieri (to self):  
Stop crying, gosh diddly darn it get up

Sade:  
You didn’t know any better

Salieri:  
I am ruined—-

Sade:  
Please don’t leave me—  
You are helpless

Salieri:  
I am helpless

Sade:  
Just give him what he wants and I can have you!

Salieri:  
The bill’s expensive... the bill’s expensive...

Sade:  
Whatever you want  
I F Y O U PAY, YOU CAN STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Salieri:  
Lord show me how to say no to this I 

Sade:  
I~~~~

Salieri:  
don’t know how to say know to this  
And the situation’s helpless

Sade:  
Helpless 

Salieri:  
And my gecko is saying hecko yeet

Sade:  
Woaaaoaoaooooooh

Salieri:  
(Repeats a few lines) and there is nowhere I can go

(Go go go)

And when his ————- is on mine I do not say

[insert a flock of no’s right here and some yesies]

Doctor:  
So?

Salieri:  
Nobody needs to know.


End file.
